


Thinly Veiled Attraction

by Sidonis



Category: Constantine (2005), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonis/pseuds/Sidonis
Summary: John Constantine is on the hunt for a devious half-breed wreaking havoc on LA’s streets and its inhabitants’ beds. Reluctantly, he decides to turn to Balthazar for help, but Balthazar demands more than he thought Constantine would be willing to give. Smutty encounter at Papa Midnite’s club. Not quite hate-sex, but not exactly very loving either. Consensual. Rating between Mature and Explicit for sexual situations.
Relationships: Balthazar/John Constantine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Thinly Veiled Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not terribly explicit, but better safe than sorry with the rating!  
> Constantine/Balthazar is one of my all-time OTPs, but it’s hard to find anything with them nowadays. You just can’t deny the sexual tension whenever they share screen time. It’s palpable. Almost as much as their hatred…
> 
> Constantine being canonically bisexual in the Hellblazer series is just the icing on the cake <3
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy their brief encounter at Papa Midnite’s club.

John Constantine barely took notice of the broad-shouldered bouncer as he entered Papa Midnite’s club. The dim, red light cast ghastly shadows on the faces of the other patrons. In pairs and small groups, they indulged in their otherworldly perversion, surrounded by a clientele of like-minded half-breeds.

A woman seductively danced on a low table, her shiny black dress seamlessly flowing into her dark skin. She chanced a look at the jaded exorcist, and a knowing smile flickered over her lips, gone in an instant. The man had no interest in what she had to offer, not tonight, anyway. Others glared at him in disgust, undoubtedly remembering one or the other acquaintance who hadn’t survived a run-in with Constantine.

John didn’t care.

He wasn’t one to mingle with the demons and angels frequenting the club – never really had been. The reason he was here was simple. Papa Midnite’s establishment was one of the few neutral grounds in the region, and the only one of its kind in LA. At any given night, dozens of half-breeds flocked to its doors to meet, play, _feast_. Constantine frowned as he thought about the last time he had visited the club. He had watched the person he was going to meet tonight sink his teeth into a seemingly willing victim’s flesh – a predator hiding behind a designer suit and a cocky grin. Remembering the demon’s eyes fixing on him as he slowly licked away the blood he had drawn from the young man’s body still sent chills down John’s spine. He couldn’t help but thinking the half-breed imagined him in the victim’s place.

Constantine hated everything about the fact that he had to ask Balthazar for help in his current case. Generally, their interactions were fueled by the demon’s unnerving skill to always show up in the worst moments. He had made it abundantly clear how much he enjoyed watching John squirm and suffer – quite often as a direct result of Balthazar’s own actions. Balthazar just _loved_ causing chaos and then stepping back to observe as others bore the often-fatal consequences.

The ambient lighting almost imperceptibly changed to a vibrant blue as Constantine approached the back of the club. The music was muted, but the bass still resonated in his whole body. Secluded alcoves lined the reflective walls. Some were shrouded in veils that appeared to be made of a liquid material, organic almost, that ebbed and flowed as if in response to whatever was happening in the secrecy of the small partition.

John slowly walked past the recesses, letting his senses guide him. As if on cue, the veil was lifted from the backmost one, and two attractive half-breeds emerged – a woman and a man – twins? They approached him at a leisurely pace, sliding their hands over his body as they passed. Balthazar smirked as he followed Constantine’s appreciative glance.

“I could always ask them to stay,” he suggested.

The demon lounged on a low leather couch as Constantine entered, a glass of whiskey cupped in his hand. The veil fell into place by itself, concealing their meeting from preying eyes. The room with its high walls clearly expanded beyond the space realistically available in the stuffed club.

“I heard about your misadventures with Zepar’s spawn, Johnny-boy,” Balthazar cut right to the chase, “I assume your visit has something to do with that rather than being a courtesy call.”

“So very observant,” John countered, as he flicked his lighter and lit a cigarette, “But I figured you’d know about a half-breed with a penchant for seducing those attracted to darkness.”

Balthazar didn’t answer; Instead, he took a sip of his drink, carefully placed the glass on the table, and slowly got up. With his head slightly tilted, the demon approached Constantine, “She got away, and now you need me to tell you where to go looking?”

He stopped a hand’s width from the other man and smirked, “That’s going to cost you.”

Unimpressed, Constantine blew a thin cloud of smoke into the half-breed’s smug face, “You want her gone as much as I do.”

Balthazar lifted an eyebrow, but the exorcist was right. The seductress had chosen to encroach on his territory. It was time to put her back in her place. John watched with growing concern as the grin on the demon’s face grew wider into more of a leering, malevolent snarl.

“Unfortunately,” Balthazar said as he leaned closer, “Your target has temporarily depleted my pool of willing… playmates.”

“Shame,” John muttered, but before he could withdraw a step from his opponent, the demon grabbed him by his coat’s collar.

“It is,” Balthazar leaned in again and inhaled the exorcist’s scent – a blend of tobacco with a hint of cheap scotch, and a trace of a smell that clung to all those meddling with the occult.

“As it happens,” he continued as Constantine struggled to pull away and pry his fingers from the fabric, “I’m looking for some company for tonight.”

Without warning, he let go of Constantine’s coat, prompting John to stumble backward. The exorcist steadied himself against the rough concrete wall but immediately realized his mistake as the demon was upon him, pressing up against his body.

“So, tell me, John,” Balthazar whispered, “Just how much do you want her?”

Balthazar tightened his grasp around Constantine’s upper arms and leaned in. He paused for an instant before closing the gap. He traced his tongue along the other man’s neck, and John reflexively turned his head to the side as he felt the half-breed’s hot breath against his skin. Pleased, the demon noticed that the other barely struggled against his grip. He let his one hand wander up the man’s bicep, over his tense shoulder, until he reached his cheek.

Almost gently, he brushed over the demon hunter’s pale skin, “Always with that frown,” he whispered in mock-disappointment.

He slowly ran his finger along Constantine’s thin lips. Just as he leaned in to claim them in a kiss, John buried his fingers in Balthazar’s meticulously groomed hair and yanked the demon’s head back. Balthazar gasped in surprise as he felt the teeth on the side of his neck. Instead of biting down, Constantine raised his lips to the demon’s ear, “Don’t start a fight you can’t win.”

Balthazar placed his hands on both sides of Constantine’s face, forcing some distance between them, “I could get used to that new side of yours, Johnny-boy.”

With both his arms freed, the exorcist mirrored Balthazar’s movement, locking the other man’s head in place.

“Don’t.”

After a moment of testing the other’s resolve, Balthazar closed the distance and pressed his lips hard on John’s. Constantine dug his nails into the other’s skin and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Their tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance as they explored each other for the first time.

It was Balthazar who finally broke the kiss.

“I’m pleasantly surprised.”

John shook his head with a condescending snort as he undid his tie, “You really like to hear yourself talk, do you?”

Balthazar laughed – an unexpectedly genuine laugh that momentarily startled Constantine, “It’s part of my charm.”

They stripped off their coats and let them slide to the polished floor, followed by their ties. They stumbled away from the wall, toward the couch. A sudden push made Balthazar lose his balance and tumble backward against the sofa. As he landed on the soft leather, he just about managed to prop himself up on his elbows when Constantine already knelt over him. He shoved his hands under the half-breed’s neatly pressed white shirt, running his fingers along the smooth, warm skin. Balthazar slightly arched his back, pressing into the other’s touch. He let himself sink onto the couch with a soft moan and reached for Constantine’s face once again. He pulled John into another passionate kiss. The man’s body ground against his, and it made his breath quicken when he registered a hand moving down his torso and past his belt. John felt through the fabric of the designer pants and rubbed the growing bulge. Balthazar stretched his body, steadying himself against the couch’s low side rest as he raised his pelvis against the other’s demanding touch. As Constantine’s hand followed the outline of the half-breed’s hard cock, Balthazar moaned in anticipation and clasped one arm around the occultist’s shoulders, roughly pulling at his shirt until it gave way with a drawn-out tearing sound. He dug his fingers into Constantine’s bare back. John’s muscles tensed as he slowly worked the other’s erection, and small beads of sweat formed on his pale skin.

“Fuck this,” he suddenly grumbled, unbuckled the demon’s belt, and slid his hand into his pants.

“Yes, please,” Balthazar gasped, and pulled John close, tracing his tongue along the other’s defined collar bone. He moved up until he reached the side of his neck. Without any warning, he sank his teeth into Constantine’s flesh, a hair’s breadth from drawing blood. John groaned and withdrew his hand with a start, placing it on Balthazar’s hip instead. With his other hand, he yanked the belligerent demon’s head back and away from his sensitive skin, but his rough handling only elicited a throaty moan. Balthazar took the chance to undo Constantine’s pants. He closed his hand around Constantine’s shaft and slowly began to massage him. Loosening his grip on the demon’s hair, John let his body sink against the other’s. He then shifted slightly to the side, draping his leg over Balthazar’s, restricting the demon’s mobility. The slow, rhythmic movement of their hands around each other’s erections was intensified by the weight of their bodies pressing against one another. Balthazar’s breathing became labored as Constantine applied more pressure and started to circle his finger around the sensitive tip. The half-breed didn’t even try to hide how much pleasure he derived from John’s touch. Realizing that the other was nearing climax, Constantine suddenly pressed his thumb against his tip. Balthazar inhaled sharply.

“Time to keep up your end of the bargain,” John reminded him, “Where is she?”

“Fuck, alright,” the demon hissed and rubbed his burning face. He tried to steady his breathing, but his voice trembled as addressed his long-time adversary, “Hollywood Hills, some fucked-up ex-child actor’s home. They’re having a big party tomorrow…”

He strained against Constantine’s unyielding grip, his body shaking in anticipation, “It’s all I know.”

“It’ll have to do,” John replied as he continued stroking the other’s cock. Moments after he had picked up the pace, a shudder went through Balthazar’s body.

“Good thing you’re easy to please,” Constantine mocked as he wiped his hand on the other’s, now wrinkled, dress shirt.

He pushed the demon’s legs off to the side as he sat up.

“At least let me return the favor,” Balthazar interjected as he rose. He grasped John’s hand to prevent him from getting dressed and instead leaned down. Before his lips could touch the occultist’s still half-erect cock, he was pushed aside forcefully.

“Yeah, no fucking way I’m letting you near that,” Constantine protested, still feeling the bite’s throb on his neck.

Balthazar sat up with a sneer, “You’re missing out, Johnny-boy.”

“Gladly.”

Constantine stood up and got fully dressed, loosely tying his trench coat to hide both the ripped shirt and the noticeable bulge in his pants.

He left the veiled section of the club without as much as looking at Balthazar. He had gotten everything he wanted.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first somewhat smutty fanfic! Congrats, you survived it :p  
> Let me know if you are interested in more Constantine/Balthazar fics!


End file.
